Diaries of impossible girl
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: This is the diary of Clara oswin, the impossible girl, this story is continuous series of one shots of the adventures of Doctor and his clara.
1. Chapter 1

Diaries of an Impossible Girl

Series of Doctor and Clara One Shots

_If you have any suggestions in what you like to see Doctor and Clara, adventure to or do together,_

_Please leave a comment, this Series will go as long Doctor and Clara are not related_

_I already have seven stories related to adventures Doctor and Clara do together. But I am open to suggestion so comment if you don't have suggestions comment anyway to let me what you think as while you are at please favorite and follow this story._

Prelude

First Diary Entry

Dear Diary,

Hello, My name is Clara OSWIN Oswald or also known as the impossible girl, why I am the impossible girl because I am traveling with a man known as "the doctor" he is time-lord, I travel with him through space and time in well I call it a snog box he calls it the TRADIS aka for stands for something: Time And Relative Dimension In Space.. We travel and explore different parts of the universe seeing things that is beyond the imagination, Explore different times in past and the future, which I love witnessing things that have happening and the things are going to happen amazing feeling anyway my first diary entry is going to be about how this diary was present to me by the doctor.

I remember the day it was Wednesday February 13, 2013, day before valentines day, The doctor always say every Wednesday we go on time or space adventure, that day we ending up going to New York City, the doctor want me to show the amazing outlook Tradis view of the city we stop the Tradis midair putting in on invisible mode so no one seeing us overlooking the view the entire city. I was anxious to see the city as I rushed to the Tradis doors but he ending up jump in front of me as he said to me,

"Hold my dear Clara, I am commander of these doors here, let me by the one present you the amazing view of night of New York City."

He kick back to open the doors of the TRADIS Is and show me the most bright lighted city ever amazing how she see everything so clearly in the night the lights from the building the skylights from the memorial of the 9/11 was stunning, then the empire state building shining light of pink and right with stimulation of hearts bearing through all sizes, confuse it wasn't valentines day at least not till tomorrow so I asked,

"Doctor it is not Valentines day till tomorrow."

Doctor chuckled did push of buttons on the TRADIS and rushed off as he screamed.

"Look at your watch my dear Clara."

She looked it was Midnight it was Valentines day, and I didn't the Doctor was making his way back towards as was about to but my head and screamed.

"You think!" then stopped as he was standing right in front of me and said,

"You need to shout."

I giggled, "Sorry about that, you think you are so clever are you."

"We both know how clever and charming I can be." Doctor said,

"I didn't called you charming," I added but I was thinking it and he added "But you were thinking it."

"Really, then I have hypothesis that you are trying to woo me,"

"Not, wooing, not all just, wasn't sure what you had plan for Valentines day I thought since I trying spending the hoilday with you by showing you something most romantics say seeing the New York on at time amazing thing can happen."

I was curious, "What amazing things?"

Doctor answered, "I don't know may giving my dear companion something amazing." Then put out in front of Clara a gift bag covered with pink and red hearts, I smiled at him, he smiled back and said "Happy Valentines day"

I took the bag from sat by the edge of the Tradis doors my feet dangling of the sky of New York, the doctor sat beside me as he watch me open the bag to find a diary and pen with the diary was engraved on the front which read _The diary of the impossible girl. _I couldn't stop smiling as I told him and show my thanks by giving my a hug

"Thank you, Doctor happy valentines day."

" I don't want to forget all the amazing adventures we have together so write them down. Promise me you will do for me."

I kiss on him on the cheek and whispered, "I promise."

Then we parted our hug and watch the night sky of New York

That is was 4 weeks ago and I waiting till my traveling Doctor returns on a Wednesday to take his impossible girl another adventure to write in her diary.

Till then so long

Clara OSWIN Oswald aka the impossible girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

**Thanks to Dr. Anthro-Tano for the help in begin my beat please read her fanfiction she is brilliant, happy to have her help. **

From now on, every diary entry will start out like this: my name is Clara Oswin Oswald. I travel with a man called the Doctor in what I call the snog box, but he calls it the TARDIS. Yes, it does stand for something: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Today, I write about the adventure we had inside and outside the TARDIS.

It has been four weeks since my last entry, which was also my first one. I wonder why he takes so long to take me along on another adventure. I love traveling with him, but I guess even though he is the last of his kind he still needs to do some things alone. Anyways, good news: while lying in bed on my iPod singing along to my favorite song "Wink and A Smile". The Doctor called me today, saying he will be picking me up. What a treat it would be to meet the composer who wrote this fantastic song. I was curious as to where the inspiration for it came from. Why I wanted to know it is because this is the song my mom and dad danced to before my mom died. This is the song I always dreamed of dancing to at my wedding. I was about to do research on it when I heard the sounds of TARDIS. I looked up at the security monitor and saw the TARDIS appear. I still wanted to research the song so I took my laptop with me and rushed out the door and into the TARDIS.

When I entered the TARDIS, I could not believe my ears. The TARDIS was blaring the song I was researching, and each lyric echoed through the TARDIS. The Doctor suddenly pops out and pulls me into a dance as he sings along with it, easily going along with the lyrics:

"Well, you can't have a dream And cut it to fit but when I saw you I knew we'd go together Like a wink and a smile"

The doctor was spinning me around the TARDIS so much that when he let me go, I was so dizzy I was about fall right on my face, but there was the doctor about to catch my fall, and I couldn't help but ask,

"Do know this song?"

Doctor replied. "Know it? I love it! It's one my favorite songs. How about you, my dear Clara?"

"Doctor, this is the song that my mother and father danced to before she died."

Then everything stop: him dancing, the music, even his smile turned into a frown. I could see the guilt hovering over him as he could hear the tone in his voice saying,

"I apologize, how insensitive of me, Clara. The beauty of this song was distracting me."

I sighed tapped on his back, before I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you, though it is cosmic how I was thinking about this song and wanted to know everything about this song: how it was created and everything. It's just when I listen to this song, it reminds of my mom and how she lights up a room with a wink and smile."

Doctor smirked, "So does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes, you are forgiven, so where you taking me, my time traveler?"

Seeing the light on his face, I knew he something up his sleeve. That's when he told me, "Close your eyes. Where we're going is a surprise." I closed my eyes and heard the sounds of the TARDIS blaring along with song "A Wink and A Smile" turn back now as singing along with the first verse and course.

I remember the days of just keeping time of hanging around In sleepy towns forever

Back roads, empty for miles Well, you can't have a dream And cut it to fit but when I saw you I knew we'd go together Like a wink and a smile.

By the time I sang the first verse and chorus everything was quiet once more, and all I can hear was the voice of the Doctor. He said, "Follow me, my sweet Clara, as a surprise is awaiting for you behind these TARDIS doors."

Keeping my eyes closed, I felt him take my hand also feeling the warmth of his touch. It was very pleasant. We talk for about two minutes before we stop, and he asks me to take off my flip flops. I did as what I was told, and I knew that we were still on the TARDIS because I could feel the coldness of floor, then we continued to walk. I heard the Doctor open the TARDIS doors, and then one step later I felt the texture of the floor change into a warm and soft texture. Then I felt the doctor come up behind me, putting his warm hands onto my already closed eyes, and I could feel his breath brushing my skin as heard him whisper to me,

"A wink and A smile, reminds me of you, every time I hear it, now open your eyes to see why."

He lifts his hands off my eyes, and when I open, I see we were at an ocean. The sun was setting where she was, and her parents young and herself watching them dance in the ocean then I started to cried the doctor started to tell me a story.

Once upon a time, June 1991, a young couple decide to travel and see the world, because the woman didn't have much time left, they always dream about seeing the ocean, so they went along with their daughter to Baltimore, where there was amazing views of the ocean, as the daughter watched her parents dancing she wanted to dance with them, but she was afraid to ask. However, the mother saw her feeling left out, so she let out a whistle, her daughter looked up to see her mother give a wink and a smile telling to join them, she smiled and rushed over to them, so consumed by their joy they don't know that two men named, Marc Shaiman & Ramsey McLean were walking along and seeking inspiration for a new scene for the movie Sleepless in Seattle and when the mother give that wink and smile they thought of the perfect song to write for the movie,

I was in awe, crying tears of joy. I couldn't believe my mother was the inspiration for the song I adore with all my heart. I couldn't contain my joy any longer as I turned towards him with a wide smile and squealed,

"DOCTOR, YOU ARE THE GREATEST MAN THE FACE OF THE EARTH, AND I LOVE YOU!"

Before the doctor could another word, I bounced on the doctor, knocking us both down onto the warm sand and I KISSED HIM, I KISSED THE DOCTOR, AND I THINK HE KISSED ME BACK!

Before I can tell if the doctor was kissing me back he pulled me away rushed back into the TARDIS, as he screamed at without looking back,

"It's time that I take you home, now."

I slowly followed him to back to the TARDIS as no longer had tears of joy was tears of heartbreak,.

As we entered into TARDIS, I screamed,

"What did I do wrong!"

He murmured,"You did nothing wrong, I did, I shouldn't be acting this way, not again."

I went towards him, trying to face him but he wouldn't look at me, so I pleaded, "Doctor, look at me, please."

He looked at me with pain in his face, and I told him, "Doctor, I know it is hard for you to love, after losing much, but you are entitled to love someone and that someone can be me."

Doctor said, nothing, I sighed and grabbed his hand as I said, "But no matter what, whatever you decide, I will always be here. The choice is up to you."

I left the Doctor to gather in his thoughts. I began to feel lightheaded, and my head started to hurt. I heard strange voice whisper,

"Thank you, my dear Clara, thanks to you, all three of us, including the doctor, are going to have some fun" then he made a sinister laugh. I tried to shake it off, but I started to yawn. I felt very sleepy so sleepy I fell into the doctors arm, which strangely felt his to lay on top on me, then I thought something is not right.


End file.
